The Night Before The Storm
by SoulofKisara
Summary: For All Flowshippign fans. Priestess Aishizu and Kisara's relationship has just been found out. The Pharaoh doesn't look forgiving and the punishment for such crimes is death. This has a lot of point of view swapping each chapter will be a different po
1. Kisara When Love May Be Lost

Ok this is my first story on I've done some on quizilla, but I decided to try this so please go easy on me. I'm going to change up the narrator each chapter. This one is starting with Kisara.

"Hold your tongue woman!", the Pharaoh's voice boomed in the thrown room and echoed as far through the palace as any guard or servant would be able to hear it. His eyes stared down at us with hatred and disgust, the dark purple eyes that had once shown me kindness now had none to help me. He walked in rapid strides moving back and forth in front of his chair with no sign of stopping. All we could do was stand and watch him wondering what he would do next. We couldn't help it though, no matter how much the Pharaoh would whip us for it we couldn't.

Never before had I seen the Pharaoh look so enraged, nor could I understand it. Yes, I had broken a law along with the woman beside me, but I couldn't see the rationalism in it. The law stated that the only male/male or female/female relationships that could be pursued had to be either okayed with the Pharaoh or for his pleasures. But we knew him personally, as friends even! I had trusted him as I'm sure she did too. I know she must have, because even now her eyes could tell me she had faith in him.

My eyes made their way over to the figure of my lover who stood by my side, giving me sympathetic glances whenever she could. She was trying her best to keep me calm as she was always thinking of others rather than herself, that was just the way she was though. That was the way I loved her and the way I always will. I can't help it.. And I don't think she can either. Her long black hair covered up most of her face, except her exquisite green eyes, which was a rare occasion since her hair was usually covered by the fabric she wore on her head.

Her eyes could say it all, "don't worry my love we'll be ok I know we'll be alright." Her eyes told me this without words much like they told me we were meant to be that day that we met. The first day I met her something in her eyes drew me to her and since then I have never looked back, until now perhaps. With the Pharaoh breathing down or throats I'm bound to have some regrets aren't I? I know I am, wouldn't you?


	2. Pharaoh Atemu The Undecidable Decision

I had seen such betrayal in my entire life! My eyes stared down at the two pathetic souls in front of me that had broken one of the sacred laws. I couldn't stand still, not even for a second. The people that I had thought were close to me, the ones I had held dear to my heart. I was enraged with pure anger almost to a point that I wasn't able to stand it any longer.

"Pharaoh if you'd just let us explain–", Kisara had said trying to calm me down, but it wouldn't work, "hold your tongue, woman!"

I was so enraged with anger I couldn't think of anything other than what had happened. The one thing that got to me the most was that I knew them both, not just knew them, we were friends or so I thought. I couldn't understand why they would go behind my back. The rule had been I had to okay the relationship, and I would have for them. I looked down again at their worried faces. They exchanged glaces back and forth of fear, seeing this I felt myself begin to soften, I hated seeing my friends so afraid. They looked as though they were mentally asking each other if this was worth it.

All they had to do was ask! Ask and I would have granted it, but they obviously couldn't trust me that much, so I have no room for forgiveness this time. They had made up their minds obviously and so I must take some sort of punishment on them. I could believe such behavior from Kisara, after all she didn't know much of our culture, but the Priestess... she should have know! She could have asked, why didn't she! Why hadn't they?


End file.
